Forever Yours
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: AU TP Pan moved away to America 7 years ago and hasn't been back to Japan. Trunks has a terrible illness. Pan goes back to Japan and rides an emotional roller coaster. To see her may be his last wish. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I have a new fic idea! I hope you enjoy it. If anyone who is waiting for chapter five on Party Masks & Angel Wings is reading this I'm really sorry! I was grounded off the computer for a day and yesterday I started typing the chapter, but got cut short. Today I had my story ready to type up because I write on paper in my spare time, but I left it at school! It WILL be out tomorrow! I promise!

~*~*~*~

Current Ages:

Pan- 11

Bra- 11

Marron- 13

Trunks- 17

Prologue

~*~*~*~

Pan stood by her mother's side at the airport. Gohan was busy checking in their luggage. The entire Z gang was there to say goodbye; Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Chi Chi, Goten, Ox King, Goku, 18, Krillin, Marron, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Trunks. Pan was moving to America. All of the women were crying excluding 18. Pan wasn't crying, she wouldn't let anyone see her cry. Her favorite orange bandana was tied on the top of her head as usual.

"Pan, we are going to miss you soooo much!" Bra cried as she hugged her best friend tight. Marron hugged her too.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too," Pan said softly.

"We will keep in touch," Marron promised. Trunks walked over to the girls. Pan watched him. His face was paler than normal today, but Pan didn't think anything of it. Trunks gave her a big hug.

"Don't forget me, Pan-Chan," he said softly.

"I won't. I promise, Trunks," she said back. He put a little box in her hand.

"Don't open it until you get on the plane, okay?" he asked. Pan nodded and Trunks smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"Me too," she answered. Their flight was called and goodbyes were made. As Pan walked towards the gate she turned for one last look at everyone. Trunks was leaning against Goten a little. She was a little worried about him. Videl guided her into the gate. _I wonder what's wrong. He must be a little sick. He'll be better soon._ She thought.

When she sat down on the plane she opened the little box Trunks had given her. Inside was a heart shaped locket. She opened it to find two pictures of her and Trunks. The first one was of her as a baby and a six year old Trunks was holding her. He was smiling at her and she was staring up at him. The other one was when she was six and he was pushing her on a swing. There was a folded piece of paper in the box. Pan put on the locket and pulled out the paper. She unfolded it and read the note.

__

Dear Pan-Chan,

This might not mean very much to you now, but when you are older you will understand. I hope you enjoy your new home. Come back to visit.

Your friend always,

Trunks

Pan put the note and box in her carryon bag. She played with the locket. Little did Pan know that in a few years that locket would become one of the most important things in the world to her.

~*~*~*~

I hope you liked the prologue! Stay tuned for chapter one! ^.^


	2. Chp 1 Surprise!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.

A/N: ^.^ Seven reviews! ^.^ Thanks guys! Okay this is what I am going to try and do. I'm going to update one story every other day. Just so you know, I put full story descriptions in my author bio near the bottom since you don't get much room to put in one when you post your stories. They are under my section labeled Projects if you want to check them out.

Sorry about the delay in the chapter! I had a bunch of stuff going on. Really bad stuff too. u.u; Please forgive me! Plus my grandparents and great grandparents where in for the week. I have also been busy editing the beginning of one of my friends Original stories. T'was very good reading too. ^.^ Happy Late Thanksgiving!

~*~*~*~

Current Ages:

Pan- 18

Bra- 18

Marron- 20

Trunks- 24

Chapter One Surprise!!!

~*~*~*~

~*Seven Years Later*~

Pan held a small wooden picture frame in her hands. She was looking at the old picture for the millionth time. Whenever she felt lonely she would pick it up from her bedside table and look at it. In the picture was Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra and herself. Pan was in between Bra and Marron, who had their arms around her shoulders. She was wearing her favorite orange bandana of course. Marron's blonde hair was in pigtails and Bra's blue hair was in a braid. Marron was thirteen, Pan and Bra were eleven. Trunks and Goten were standing behind them, Trunks' face lit up in a laugh and Goten scratching the back of his head and giving the famous Son grin. Trunks was seventeen and Goten was fifteen. She smiled softly before putting the picture back. _I miss you guys._ She thought.

Pan hardly looked like the little girl in the picture anymore. She had grown into a young woman with long black hair and sparkling, dark blue eyes. She hardly wore her bandana anymore. She kept it put away somewhere safe. She never took off the locket Trunks had given her. She wore it everywhere.

It had been seven years since Gohan had been transferred to the USA because of his promotion. The picture had been taken shortly before Gohan was promoted. She had not seen her friends and family back in Japan since they moved. Gohan and Videl had not been able to get enough time off work or at the same time to travel back to Japan for a visit and until now Pan was too young according to Gohan to go by herself.

She kept constant contact with her friends, Marron calling at least once a month and writing often. Bra called as much as possible without making the phone bill ridiculous for the Briefs and she emailed. Marron couldn't call as often because she didn't have as much money as Bra and didn't have a computer. Goten and Trunks sent her letters as well.

Pan sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She signed online and logged into her email. She had an email from Bra so she opened it.

__

Hey P-Chan,

How are you? I was talking to Mom and she agreed with me. Everyone misses you terribly and they want to see you so Mom said if it was okay with Gohan and Videl you could come to Japan and stay with us for the summer. She'll buy the plane ticket and everything since it would be too long to fly the normal way. Please ask your mom and dad if you can come. I know you guys haven't been able to get away to visit.

Please say you'll come! Trunks really needs to see you. He's not doing very well right now. He really misses you. Please write back soon.

Friends forever,

~*B-Chan

Pan frowned. _I wonder what is up with Trunks. _She thought. She went downstairs to ask her mother about going to visit. She found her mother in the kitchen making supper.

"Mom, Bra just emailed me. Everyone wants me to come and visit. Bulma offered to pay my way to Japan and back. Can I please go?" Pan asked. Videl smiled at her daughter.

"Sure, honey. You'll have to ask your father though," Videl answered.

"They know how hard it is to get time off to go. They don't blame you guys," Pan said.

"I know," Videl replied.

"I'll go email Bra back and wait for Dad to get come home," Pan grinned. She ran back upstairs to her computer. She hit the reply button on the email from Bra and typed.

__

Hey B-Chan,

I'm fine. My mom said I could go I just have to wait for my dad to get home so I can ask him. I really hope Trunks is okay. When my dad gets home that will be the first thing I mention. I hope he says I can. I'll email you after supper. He'll be in by then.

BF4E!,

P-Chan

She sent the email and went back downstairs after logging off. Videl was putting dishes on the table when she walked back into the kitchen. Pan got out the silverware and began helping her mother finish setting the table. Gohan came in not too long after they finished. Pan hugged him and kisses his cheek.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted him.

"Hi, Pan," he replied.

"Dad, Bra emailed me and wanted to know if I could go spend the summer at Capsule Corp. with her. Can I pleeeaaase go? I haven't seen them in so long," Pan begged. Gohan looked at Videl who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can go, honey," Gohan answered. Pan smiled.

"Thank you sooooooo much, Daddy!" Pan cried. Gohan smiled as they sat down to eat.

When Pan was finished with dinner, her dishes put up and she was excused from the table she ran back upstairs and logged back online. She checked her email and Bra had replied.

__

Hey,

That's good! Now we have to see what your dad will say. I hope he says yes!

BF4E,

~*B-Chan

Pan laughed and began typing her reply.

__

I can go! Dad said I could. When should I be ready to pack and stuff? Write back or you can call.

BF4E,

Pan-Chan

Pan sent the email and waited. Twenty minutes later the main phone rang and Pan ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hiya, P-Chan," Bra greeted.

"Bra!" Pan exclaimed.

"Mom said she called the airport and a plane leaves next week for Japan. That's the latest one she could get before the middle of the summer. We can send you the information. You will need to pack in the next couple of days so you can be ready and won't have to rush at the last minute. Is that okay?" Bra asked.

"Hold on, let me check," Pan said, covering the mouth piece. "Mom, Dad! Bra said Bulma can get a ticket for a flight due next week. That's the latest one they could get right now."

"That's fine, Pan," Gohan called after a moment.

"They said it was okay," Pan answered after moving her hand.

"Alright! I'll let Mom know and we'll send you the information," Bra said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then," Pan replied.

"Bye!"

"Bye," Pan hung up the phone and jumped for joy causing the whole house to shake. Videl steadied a glass vase in the next room over. Pan ran up to her room to find a couple of suit cases. She packed her clothes, some shoes, her picture on her nightstand and other things she would need. She closed the suit cases and found a bag for carryon items she could fill later. Videl came up a moment later.

"You're done packing already?" she asked. Pan grinned.

"Yep," she answered.

"Really excited, huh?" Videl asked.

"Very. I can't wait to see everyone again," Pan answered.

"I'm really sorry we haven't been able to go before now, hun," her mother said.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand. I just wish you guys could come with me," Pan replied.

"Me, too. Make sure you give everyone a hug for me," Videl laughed as her daughter made a face.

"Vegeta wouldn't let me near him if he knew I was going to hug him," Pan said.

"You never know!" Videl smiled. The computer signalled that Pan have another email. She went over to check it.

"Bulma sent me the flight info. I have to be at the airport at four in the morning on the day of the flight. The plane leaves at five. I'll be landing in Tokyo. Bulma, Bra and Trunks will be picking me up," Pan read the screen.

"Great, you'll be seeing them right off," Videl smiled.

"Do you think I'll need anything else?" Pan asked her mother.

"Let's look."

~*~*~*~

The rest of the week flew by and the morning of Pan's flight was here. She got everything together and her parents drove her to the airport. She signed in and dropped her luggage off at the front desk. She hugged Gohan and Videl and said goodbye. She took her carryon bag and purse over to the metal detector. She went through it and went to sit down and wait for her flight to be called. She made sure to wear something comfy since it was going to be a long flight.

~*~*~*~

They switched planes in San Diego and were now on their way to Japan. Pan was very excited and couldn't wait. She put her headphones on and pulled out the book she had begun to read on her last plane.

~*~*~*~

Finally they landed in Japan, butterflies fluttering around in Pan's stomach. She got off the plane and headed out of the gate. She heard a loud squeal and looked up. Bra was running over to her smiling. Pan grinned as Bra hugged her tight.

"Pan! It's so good to see you!" she cried. Bra was wearing a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a blue hoodie over it.

"You, too, Bra," Pan replied.

"Mom and Trunks are coming. As soon as they let us through I ran to find you," Bra answered. A few moments later Bulma and Trunks emerged from the crowd. Bulma smiled at Pan.

"Hi, Pan! I'm so glad you could come!" she said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Pan smiled and looked at Trunks. He was pale and a little out of breath. He looked like he did the last time she had seen him at the airport seven years ago. Trunks smiled at her weakly. Then he saw the locket around her neck and smiled.

"You kept it," he reached out and picked the little golden heart up in his hand. Pan looked down at the locket and his hand then looked back up at him.

"Of course I did, Trunks," Pan pouted. "Don't I get a hug?" Trunks laughed, letting the locket go and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and was shocked at how much thinner he was than the last time she hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Pan," he said softly.

"I missed you, too, Trunks. I would have come back sooner, but Mom and Dad couldn't ever get away from work," Pan explained.

"You're here now and that is all that matters to me," Trunks let her go and looked down at her. Her heart beat faster as she looked up at him.

"Let's get going you two," Bulma smiled at her son and Pan. Bra came in between Trunks and Pan, putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Come on. You guys looked like you were either playing the staring game or you were going to kiss," Bra glanced at Trunks as Pan blushed. They all piled into the air car, Trunks and Pan in the back and Bra up front with her mother and headed for Capsule Corps.

~*~*~*~

There is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review on the way out or I will be sad!

Trunks: Don't make her cry! Please! She'll wreak havoc on me if you do. 

Goten: Can I help?

Trunks: -Sweat drop- I'm gonna die...

~*~*~*~


	3. Chp 2 Welcome Back, Pan!

****

Disclaimer: Nope, no DBZ for me~ -Cries- Oh, well.

A/N: Hope you liked that last chapter. Note that this story is a romantic tragedy. That's all I'm going to say! I hope you guys will continue reading though.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Two Welcome Back, Pan!

~*~*~*~

Bulma landed the air car and everyone got out. Pan grabbed her carryon bag and her purse. Trunks and Bra went around to get her suitcases. They were the kind with wheels so they wouldn't have to struggle with carrying the bags. They went up to the door and Bulma opened it. It was dark inside. Trunks took Pan's bag and purse and headed upstairs with Bra to put Pan's things in the room she was going to be staying in. They came back downstairs and stood with Pan.

"Now, where is that light switch," Bulma muttered. A click sounded and the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" The entire Z Gang shouted at Pan. She stared at everyone in shock. All but 18 and Vegeta where wearing party hats and she laughed.

"Oh my stars!" she cried. (A/N: Better than "Oh my cow!" or "Oh my waffles!" as my cuz and sister say. -Laughs- = D ) Marron ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Pan!" she cried. Trunks and Bra laughed as Marron almost knocked her over.

"Hi to you too, Marron," Pan laughed. She went around the room and hugged everybody. To her surprise Vegeta even hugged her.

"Have you kept up with your training, brat?" he asked her.

"As often as I can between my studies," she answered. He nodded.

"Good," he replied. She looked around for Trunks and Bra. She found Bra by the snack table talking to Goten. Marron was nearby talking to Uub. Trunks was sitting in a chair at one side of the room. Pan walked over and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Hi, Trunks," she smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I've been better," he answered. She nodded.

"Bra told me you weren't feeling well," she replied. _They didn't tell her. _He thought. _She'll find out soon, though I don't think I have the heart to tell her myself._

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm glad you were feeling well enough to come see me at the airport today," she smiled again. He grinned.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he replied.

"I missed everyone so much! I'm so glad I'm here!" she exclaimed. Trunks laughed.

"We all missed you too. Bra was going nuts all week before your flight. Mom was flitting around, getting things together for today. You know how she is. Throwing a party for anything," he said. It was Pan's turn to laugh.

"I'm surprised! Even your dad hugged me!" Pan laughed some more. Trunks grinned.

"Even Dad missed you. I guess he missed sparring with you," he replied.

"He _did_ ask me if I kept my training up," Pan smiled.

"That's Vegeta for you," Goten had wandered over to them, Bra close behind.

"Hi, Uncle Goten," Pan said.

"Hey, Pan-Chan," Goten grinned. Pan stood up to give him another hug.

"It's good to be back. I probably forgot how to use chopsticks!" Pan said. Bra laughed as Goten looked horrified.

"Guess we'll have to teach you how again then, huh?" she asked.

"Yup!" Pan grinned.

"You guys want to go grab something to eat?" Goten asked. Everyone sweat dropped. _Good ol' Uncle Goten. Always hungry!_ Pan thought.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry," Trunks announced. Goten nodded.

"Me too," Pan said. Trunks stood up from his chair and they headed towards the snack table. Pan noticed Trunks was breathing heavier than normal and sweat was trickling down his face. He stopped walking, swaying as he stood in place.

"Trunks?" Pan's voice was full of concern. He looked at her, but his eyes didn't seem to focus on her very well. They were full of pain and that frightened Pan.

"I don't feel so good...." Trunks said almost inaudibly. It seemed almost in slow motion to Pan as she watched, in horror, as Trunks' eyes rolled back into his head and his knees give out as he lost consciousness. Pan quickly moved forward and caught him in her arms, going down on her knees.

"Trunks!" she yelled as she held him against her chest.

"Mom!" Bra yelled as she knelt beside Pan and her fallen brother. Vegeta and Bulma ran towards them. Vegeta picked Trunks up in his arms and headed for the infirmary. Bulma was close behind him. Pan hugged herself, rocking back and forth, in place on the floor. She was in shock, her eyes wide as the scene that just happened replayed over and over in her head like a silent movie. Chi Chi pulled her up out of the floor and held her as Goten helped Bra up off the floor and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her face in his shoulder.

"Pan are you okay?" Chi Chi asked. Pan finally got over her shock and looked at her grandmother.

"What is wrong with, Trunks?" she asked, fear in her eyes. Chi Chi hugged her.

"Honey, go to the infirmary. Bulma will be able to tell you better than me. Do want me to go with you?" her grandmother asked. Pan nodded. They headed out of the room in the direction Vegeta and Bulma had just gone in. 

They entered the infirmary to find Bulma was rushing around, looking for different things and bringing them over to Trunks who was laying on a bed. Chi Chi put a hand on Pan's shoulder. Vegeta was standing nearby, staying out of the way. Pan tore her eyes away from Trunks and looked at Vegeta.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked softly. Vegeta looked at her. What she saw in his eyes struck fear into her heart. She saw sadness and helplessness for a brief moment.

"Bra told you Trunks was ill, right?" he asked. When she nodded he continued.

"Trunks has a mutant cancerous tumor in his body. It's spreading too quickly for treatment and not even his Saiya-Jin blood can stop it. It has slowed the thing down, that's why he's lived this long. We wished on the Dragon Balls, but that didn't work. He just got worse. We can't help him. He's dying." Pan stared at him in horror.

"No," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked back at Trunks laying on the bed. Bulma had stopped running around finally and walked towards Pan.

"I'm sorry, honey. There is nothing we can do for him... Vegeta talked to Dende. Dende doesn't know how to cure it. The only thing we know is what started it is nothing like anything on Earth. He's been trying to find something, but so far he's come up with nothing. We were going to tell you, just not like this, Pan," Bulma said softly. Pan shook her head.

"No! There has to be something you can do! Trunks can't be dying!" Pan yelled, her ki raising rapidly.

"Pan, please. Calm down," Chi Chi said. Pan shook her head and ran out of the infirmary. She ran out of Capsule Corps and took off into the air. She flew until she couldn't fly anymore. Tears ran down her face as she landed in a forest clearing. She fell to her knees and sobbed. _NO! He can't be dying! Not Trunks! Please, Dende, not Trunks!_ She cried out in her mind. She brought her hands to her face as she cried.

After a while Bra finally caught up with Pan and landed near her. She walked to her friend and hugged her tight. They sat for a while in silence until Pan's sobs died down.

"Pan, I know how you feel, but he needs you. Please stay with him? He really wanted to see you again. He doesn't think he'll live for much longer. I know you don't want to accept it and neither do I. Don't waste the precious time you have left with him. Please come back with me? Please go back to Trunks?" Bra asked her. Pan sat in a few more moments of silence before she answered.

"I'll go back. It just kills me to think..... Oh, Bra! I can't live knowing he's suffering. He's one of my closest friends and I care so much for him." Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I know, Pan, I know," Bra whispered. _Trunks is her brother for goodness sake! I shouldn't be acting like this. I need to be strong for them. _Pan thought, wiping away her tears.

"Let's go back, Bra. I'm ready," Pan said. Bra nodded. They stood and headed back to Capsule in silence.

~*~*~*~

Back At Capsule

Pan sat at Trunks' bedside. She reached up to brush his lavender hair aside and kissed his forehead. _Come back to me, Trunks. Don't leave me like this. Please just open your eyes and talk to me again._ Pan thought. She held his hand as she watched over him. She squeezed his hand and was surprised when she felt him squeeze back. She looked at his hand and then back up to his face.

His beautiful blue eyes were open and looking back at her.

"Hi..." he said softly as he smiled weakly. Pan smiled as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Trunks, don't you ever scare me like that again," she whispered, joking.

"I'll try not to," he studied her face and noticed her tears. He reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Pan."

"I'm sorry, Trunks. They told me," she said softly.

"Everything?" he asked. She nodded slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at her again.

"I didn't have the heart to tell you. I didn't want you to cry for me, Pan-Chan," he said softly.

"I know, Trunks. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she said back. She kissed his forehead once more.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry this chappy is short! Please don't kill me! Please review on your way out. I know it's sad but what did you think about it?

~*~*~*~


	4. Chp 3 Pan's Visit

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, kay? I'm gonna stop putting this cause you all know I don't own it so I don't want to sound like a broken record! So for the record I don't own it. Check the prologue for disclaimer.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! -Winks- Don't worry guys! V-Chan has an idea!

****

C-town Chica: No, Pan didn't know that Trunks was sick before she left. She had a feeling he wasn't in good health, but she thought it would pass.

****

LoveThatSmirk: As for as they know right now there is nothing that can't be done. Don't give up hope!

Now, on with the story.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter **Three** Pan's Visit

~*~*~*~

Pan stayed by Trunks' side through the night, watching him sleep and dozing off herself sometimes. She awoke again early the next morning. Trunks' was still sleeping and Pan was sure it was too early for anyone, but Vegeta to be up. Pan sat watching Trunks once more before she got an idea. She stood up and kissed Trunks' forehead.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," she whispered. She wrote a small note incase he woke up before she returned. She left the infirmary and walked through the halls and rooms of Capsule Corp until she got to the door leading into the Gravity Room, Vegeta's favourite place. She placed an ear to the metal door and sure enough there was movement inside. She knocked lightly on the door and heard the movement stop.

"What is it, brat?" Vegeta called as Pan opened the door.

"I need to ask you something since Bulma isn't up yet," Pan answered.

"What, I'm in the middle of training," Vegeta looked agitated as he wiped sweat from his face with the towel around his neck.

"Dende said that whatever caused Trunks' illness is not caused by anything known to this Earth right?" Pan looked at the older man. He nodded.

"That's right," he answered.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could go up to the lookout and talk to Dende about it. Maybe we can figure out a cure if it's somewhere out in the universe. I could go in search of it," Pan explained.

"What makes you think you could find the cure and be back here in time? We don't know how much time he has left," Vegeta stated.

"But if there is a chance we can save him then we should try it right? Dende will know how much time Trunks' has left wouldn't he? At least he could give me a time limit right?" Pan argued. Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Your father would have a fit and then it would be me that got it taken out on, you know that right?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but wouldn't you enjoy a good battle?" Pan countered.

"Of course, brat," Vegeta snorted.

"I want to try it. If this can help Trunks then it's worth it. When Bulma gets up could you tell her where I went?" Pan asked.

"Whatever, brat. Just get back here soon," Vegeta said, turning to get back to training. That's all Pan needed. She headed out and heard the metallic whine of the door shutting behind her. She headed away from the door, towards the front door. Once outside she took off into the sky towards the lookout. A little while later she landed on the edge of the lookout and looked towards the palace. There was no sign of Dende or Mr. Po-Po. She walked towards the palace and stepped inside, looking around.

"Dende? Hello? Are you here? I need to speak with you," Pan called. There was movement in the shadows and suddenly the tall, green Namekian guardian appeared in front of her. He was holding the wooden stick in his hand that he carried with him everywhere. There was no sign of the round, black spirit named Po-Po.

"Yes, Pan, can I help you?" Dende asked in a friendly voice.

"I heard about Trunks and I came here to see you about it. Vegeta told me that you have been looking for a cure for his illness?" Pan looked at him questioningly. Dende nodded.

"Ah, yes, that. I did find something, but you would have to travel a long ways into space to find it and I'm afraid Trunks does not have much time left. Though if you left within the next few days you would be able to make it there and back again just in time to save him, that is if the old witch will tell you how to get the cure. She sees all from her crystal ball, but only one with the strength and a pure heart can find her. You must endure difficult trials and they can begin at any time. She knows you are coming and she will be watching you," Dende said. Pan's heart lifted at the hope of being able to save Trunks. She nodded her head.

"I will try it then, for Trunks. I have to do whatever I can. I can't stand by and watch him suffer," Pan replied to him. Dende nodded his head.

"Always be alert and keep your guard up Pan. You have two months," he said. He then turned and walked back into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Pan turned and walked away from the palace. She took off into the air and headed back to Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~

By the time she made it back, Bulma and Bra were awake and Vegeta was out of the Gravity Room. He had exited as soon as he had felt her ki getting close to Capsule Corp. Pan walked into the kitchen and all eyes turned to her. Vegeta had informed Bulma and his daughter of Pan's plans.

"What did he say, Pan?" Bulma asked, watching the young girl with her piercing blue gaze.

"He told me that I must travel into space to find an old woman who can tell me how to find the cure for Trunks. The problem is that I have very little time and that I must endure the old woman's trials before I can get it," Pan explained. Bulma was silent for a moment as Bra and Pan traded glances. Vegeta stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"When do you need to go, Pan? Are you sure you are up to it? Vegeta could go. Gohan and Videl would have a fit if anything happened to you," Bulma finally spoke.

"Dende said that they must be pure hearted, no offense to Vegeta, and strong. Everyone has done what they can do to help Trunks, now it's my turn. I want to do this. I can't just sit by and watch him suffer like this without doing my best to help him. I know there is a chance that I won't be able to pull it off and I may die, but I've got to try, Bulma," Pan said, making up her mind. Bulma nodded her head, knowing it was no use arguing with Pan. She was as stubborn as Chi Chi and had a temper to match her grandmother's. Not even Bulma dared to mess with a fire like that.

"I'll go get the space ship ready and the equipment you will need. You may be the one who has to face whatever this woman has, but you will need to bring someone with you to pilot the ship and at least one person to cook," Bulma said.

"I can pilot. I remember from when we went on the trip for the Dragon Balls, but I don't know who would be able to cook that would want to go," Pan said.

"Marron can and if she is going I'm going with you," Bra spoke up. Pan and Bulma both turned towards her.

"Bra, I can't let you come. Vegeta would have my head if anything happened to you!" Pan cried. Bra glared at Pan.

"Dad's been training me since Trunks became too ill to spar with him. Goku and my dad have been helping me. I can fight and if you want me to prove it we can go out and spar now," Bra challenged. Vegeta smirked and looked at Pan. Pan looked from Bra to her father.

"Is this true, Vegeta? Do you think she will be able to go?" she asked. Vegeta nodded.

"I would like to see a good spar myself. If you doubt her then try fighting her. You may be surprised, brat. She is stronger than she looks," Vegeta answered. Pan looked at Bra.

"Alright then, Bra. I'll fight you, but if you can't hold your own I can't allow you to come with us, alright?" Pan asked.

"Fair enough," Bra said.

"Bra! As of right now I'm losing my little boy, I can't lose you too!" Bulma cried. Bra looked at her mother.

"Mum, I can do it. If I fight Pan and I can endure it will you let me go?" she asked. Bulma sighed.

"Only if she spars against your father and Goku first. She might be a little rusty and I don't want to see either of you hurt. Pan is only going because she may be the only one capable of doing so," Bulma said. Bra nodded to her mother.

"Oh, okay," she sighed. Bulma left the room and Bra went to call Goku so he could come over. Pan and Vegeta stepped outside to await her grandfather.

~*~*~*~

A little while later, Pan and Bra went back inside Capsule Corp. a little beat up and sweaty, but pleased with themselves. Pan had held up really well against her grandfather and Vegeta. When she fought Bra she was surprised at her strength and agility. She held up against Pan pretty well and they were about evenly matched, but Pan got the better of Bra and got in a nicely aimed punch, winng the spar. Pan decided to let Bra go with her. 

After their showers, Bra went to call Marron about the trip and Pan went in to visit Trunks. He was awake and sitting up in bed when she came in. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you guys were sparring without me, eh?" Trunks asked. Pan knew he had been following the whole thing since Goku arrived. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I had to test Bra out," she answered. He looked at little confused.

"What for?" he asked her. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There is a chance that we can save you, Trunks, but it's going to be a hard process. I'm leaving and going into space with Marron and Bra. We are going to seek out an old woman who lives far away from here that may be able to tell us how to get the cure for you. The problem is I have to go through certain tests according to Dende in order to get to this woman," Pan told him. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Pan, I don't want you to get killed because of me. You don't have to do this," he said. She shook her head.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Trunks. I've made up my mind and I'm going. I can't sit around and watch you deteriorate bit by bit in front of my eyes. I have to do this," she said.

"Pan, what if you don't make it back? Would it have been worth all that and the danger you are putting yourself in?" he asked. She looked him in straight in the eye.

"Trunks, you are worth it all. I'm going to do this and I'm going to come back to you. Even if it gets hard and you feel as though you should just give up and die, don't. Just remember that I'm coming back for you," she said softly. He reached out and gently touched her face.

"When are you leaving?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow morning, as soon as your mum gets everything together. The sooner I leave the better chance I have of getting back in time," she answered him. He nodded his head slightly.

"Just come back to me, Pan-Chan," he said softly. He traced her face with his hands, running his thumbs gently over her lips.

"I will, Trunks, don't worry," she replied, watching his face. She put her hand into her pocket and took out her old, worn, orange bandana. She brought it up and looked at it. She took one of his hands in hers and placed the bit of cloth in his hand. He looked at it and then up at her.

"You're old bandana..." She smiled at him.

"Keep it safe for me, will you?" she asked. He nodded, running his thumb over the cloth. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You should get your rest. I'll be back in the morning to say goodbye."

"Goodnight, Pan," he said softly, looking up at her.

"Goodnight, Trunks," she replied, turning to leave the room. She went up to the room she was staying in and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about all that was happening and what was about to happen. Eventually she drifted into sleep.

~*~*~*~

__

"Open your eyes, my child," a soft voice spoke to her. Pan opened her eyes and found herself standing in an open field, the grass as tall as her waist. She looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked. There came a soft laugh.

"I am here, in your dream, child. You seek to find a way to help your friend right?" the voice answered. It sounded like a young woman's voice, not much older than herself.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"Well, then, you must find your way to me. I never stay in one place and I only appear to one who is worthy. You shall be tested soon enough, young one. I shall be watching you from a far. I will only appear to you when you know how to See. That is why you cannot look upon me now. There are many tasks to be done, child, in order for you to master the Gift. If you are worthy, then you shall be able to See that which cannot be Seen," the voice told her. Pan looked confused.

"I do not understand," she said.

"You will in due time, child," the voice said, fading away.

"Wait!" Pan called out, but it was too late. The field began to fade and she was once again in her room.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my new twist. What was the voice talking about? You shall _See_ soon enough. :D Please review on your way out!

~*~*~*~


End file.
